


'Is this okay?'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [42]
Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consensual Underage Sex, Getting Together, Jiwon-Centric, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Seungri-centric, Teacher Seungri, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Is this okay?'

**11:35 AM**

"Does everyone understand?"

Jiwon blinked his eyes and looked around awkwardly. _Crap._ He thought in embarrassment. _I hadn't realized that I'd spaced out._ He looked at Seungri,who hadn't seemed to notice that Jiwon had spaced out.


End file.
